


Anything For Love(currently not being worked on--not sure if it will ever be finished)

by DirtiestGirlInAmerica



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M, Minor Character Death, Semi-detailed Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:37:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtiestGirlInAmerica/pseuds/DirtiestGirlInAmerica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey'll do anything to protect Ian. Even if that means murdering someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. They know

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly get so confused when it comes to the Milkovich family and who all the brothers are and what not.  
> So /my/ Milkovich family in this story and all that will be writen after this consist of(listed from oldest to youngest):  
> Tony--same age but have different mothers--Jamie  
> Iggy  
> Joey  
> Mickey  
> Nickey  
> Mandy

It was a cold October day when it happened. Terry was passed out on the couch, Mandy was yaking on the phone with some bitch. Iggy was locked up. Joey and Nickey were sitting in the kitchen, bitching about something. Mickey wasn't listening very closely. But he did here the words, "Fucking faggot." and "Ian Gallagher." Those words caught his attention. Did they find out about Ian? How? Did they know about him too? They couldn't, if they had they wouldn't just be in the kitchen bitching they would be beating the shit out of Mickey. When he heard those words, he began to listen intently. Apparently Kash had decided to come back. Him and Linda got into a huge argument, about Kash leaving, and him getting fucked by Ian, in the middle of the Kash & Grab. As Mickey listened he got more and more worried about Ian. He heard Joey say that they sould kill the faggot. Nickey agreed.

Mick didn't know what to do, he couldn't let them hurt Ian. But he couldn't protect Ian or they would learn his secret. He heard them say that they would go after Ian when he closed the Kash & Grab that night, at 10. Mickey had to do something. He tried coming up with a plan, but his mind kept going blank. He couldn't think of anything.

He looked at the clock next to his bed. It was 5:45. He had just over 4 hours to figure out what to do; how to stop his brother's without them suspecting him. He made sure his knife was in his pocket and left the house. He walked aimlessly around the neighborhood. He hadn't realized he was headed toward the Kash & Grab until he saw the store sign.

He needed to tell Gallagher what was going to happen. Make him leave work earlier or something. He entered the store quickly; Ian was behind the counter.

The red-head seemed suprised to see him. "Mickey, what are you doing here?"

"Look Gallagher, I ain't got time to explain. But you need to get the fuck outta here, now."

Ian rolled his eyes, "Why?"

Mickey was shaking, half from fear and the other half was from anger. "Fuck. My brothers, they know."

Ian's eyes widened slighly, "They know? Like about us?"

Mick shook his head. "No, just about you. They plan on jumping you and..well I really don't need to tell you what they wanna do."

Ian had tears in his eyes. "But Mick, I can't just leave."

Mickey chewed on his bottom lip until he was bleeding. It was a nervous habit, that almost everyone in the neighborhood had. "Yea, well ya gotta go. Ya gotta leave town, unless ya wanna end up in a body bag."

Tears began falling from the corners of Ian's eyes, "I can't." The red-head paused, like he was contemplating saying something. After a long silence he spoke again. "I-I love you Mickey. I can't leave you. And what about my family?"

When Ian spoke those words, in a shakey voice, something inside Mickey snapped. He couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't pretend. He needed to protect Ian. He loved Ian, he could admit that, maybe not out-loud, but in his head he could. "Alright, listen Gallagher, you leave here, go to your house, and hide. Don't go outside, and stay away from the windows, I'll meet you there later." Ian looked skeptical, but he agreed. He told Linda he needed to leave early, because he wasn't feeling well.

Mickey knew that he only had one shot at doing this, he couldn't fuck up. He couldn't get caught. He went home; Joey and Nickey were still sitting in the kitchen, plotting. "I'm comin' with you two."

Nickey looked up, "Why?"

"To make sure you two don't fuck up."

Joey snorted, "When have we ever fucked up?"

Mick rolled his eyes, his brother may be older than him, but he's sure is dumb.

"Numb-nuts, how many times have you and Nickey been sent to juvie? You always fuck up."

"A'ight, fine."

"So where you planning on waiting for Gallagher at?"

"We're gonna hide in the alley behind the Kash & Grab and wait for him to come out."

Mickey shook his head, "Nah, that won't work, that bitch Linda'll still be there. We gotta wait for him a few blocks away. Like in the alley over on Grunde street. There's never anyone around there. And ya know he's gotta walk that way to get home." His dumb brothers agreed.

Around 9 o'clock they gathered their supplies, knives, a gun, an aluminum baseball bat and Joey even grabbed a set of brass knuckles. They made their way over the the alley. Once they got there, Mickey knew what he was gonna do, instantly. A part of his brain told him this was stupid, told him don't even attempt it, but he did it anyway, he couldn't let them hurt Gallagher. He told Joey to go to the other end of the alley and keep watch, him and Nickey would keep an eye on this end. Once he knew Joey was out of ear-shot, Mick took the baseball bat and swung as hard as he could at the back of Nickey's head. He heard the crunch of Nickey's skull right before he fell to the ground, with a loud thud. Nickey was dead, no doubt about it. Now Mickey only had to worry about Joey. He silently made his way down to the oposite end of the alley. Joey had been hit in the head with aluminum bats before, Mickey didn't know if Joey just had a hard head or if the pussies who swung at him couldn't hit hard enough, but he knew the bat wouldn't do to much damage. He pulled the knife out of his jeans pocket. He stood behid Joey for a moment, just thinking about it; he had already killed one of his brother's now he was gonna kill the other. He was fucking insane, but he was doing it for Ian, hisIan. He reached around his brother quickly sliced his throat. Blood sprayed, but Mickey moved his arm quick enough that none got on him.

Now he had to make a decision, does he leave the bodies to be discovered by someone and risk an investigation or does he bury them? He decided on the later. He knew right where to bury them. There was an abandoned construction site one house down from the alley. He made sure there were no people in the back yard then carried Nickey's body down. He went back for Joey and drug him down, careful not get blood on himself. He made sure that he didn't leave a trail of blood on the ground from where he had drug Joey. He found an old rusty shovel; he pulled his sleeves down, careful not the touch the handle, he couldn't leave finger prints. He dug a deep hole into the earth, it was all dirt, no grass had grown on that lot since Mickey was 5. He pushed Joey into it first, then Nickey. He covered them with dirt. Once the hole was refilled he made sure to smooth the dirt around the edges of the whole and scatter some fallen leaves around. It couldn't look like the earth had been disturbed. Mickey'd be taught how to bury a body a long time ago. He knew what he was doing.

He walked home and found Terry still passed out on the couch, Mandy wasn't home. He went into his room and changed his clothes, they were a little bit too dirty, even for Mickey. He grabbed some _cleaner_ clothes. He washed a little of the dirt off of his hands before putting the clean clothes on. He lit a cigarette and left the house.

He headed for the Gallagher house; it barely took him five minutes. When he knocked on the door, Ian answered.

"What happened? Are they still coming after me? What're they gonna do to me if they catch me?"

"Nothing happened. No, they aren't comin' for ya and they aren't gonna do _anything_."

Ian just nodded and led Mickey up to his room. They sat on Ian's bed together.

"Fuck, listen no matter what happens, just know that I did it for you." Ian was confused by Mickey's words but he nodded and snuggled into Mickey's chest. Mickey wanted to push the kid away, but he _couldn't_ ; he was in love and wanted to savor his time with Ian. If anyone found out what he had done, he would be locked up for the rest of his life; he wouldn't get to be with Ian if he was locked up. Fuck, if Ian knew that he had murdered his own brother's he wouldn't want anything to do with him. He wouldn't want to be involved with a murderer.


	2. No officer, I don't know where my brothers are

Two days went by and no one even asked where Joey and Nickey were. No one cared. Everyone just assumed the pair had gotten high and passed out somewhere.

Mickey knew the truth though. Mickey knew where they were. Rotting in the ground.

Ian was oblivious. He knew nothing. He just figured that Mick had convinced his brothers to back the fuck off. Figured that maybe Mickey pulled a Jimmy and got them out of town.

About three weeks after Mickey killed them fucking Mandy got suspicious.

"Mick, do you know where they are? Where are they?" Mickey didn't know what to say.

He certainly couldn't say, "They're dead. Rotting in the ground over at the old construction site."

"Nah. How they fuck would I know? They probably got fucking smashed and wandered outta town. They'll turn up eventually." God he fucking hoped not.

He didn't want to fucking go to prison. But he'd been careful. He made sure he left no fingerprints. No evidence. He couldn't go to prison even if the bodies were discovered.

"Do you think we should file a missing persons report?" Fuck no.

"Honestly Mands I think the neighborhood is better off without them." Mandy sighed.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

Mandy dropped it after that. Didn't mention it again.

A few days later Mickey went into The Kash & Grab, he didn't have to work for a few hours but he was bored and even though he'd never admit it out loud, he wanted to be around Ian.

He wanted to be around Ian all the time.

"Hey Mick. What're ya doing here? You don't have to work 'til 5."

"Shit really? I thought today was my early day." That was a terrible fucking lie.

"You never work early on Tuesdays. Really Mickey, what's up?"

"Fuck, I can't just come here?" Shit. He really needed to calm the fuck down.

"Uh yeah but, whatever. It's fine stay or go, doesn't bother me either way." Mickey rolled his eyes and grabbed a candy bar off the shelf.

As soon as he tore the wrapper open Ian stopped him, "What the hell Mick? Isn't jacking candy what got you into this mess?"

The kid was right. Mickey groaned and pulled a couple of quarters out of his pocket and tossed them on the counter in front of Ian. It wasn't exactly enough for the candy but it was close enough. Ian laughed and put the money into the register. Mickey took a big bite outta the candy bar.

They talked back and forth for a bit, well really they made shit outta each other and joked around. And soon enough it was 5. Time for Mickey to start doing his "security" work. Mickey wasn't a complete dick so he helped Ian stock the shelves.

Around 6:30 two uniforms walked in. Mickey knew the guys, they'd arrested Iggy and Terry before.

Ian was in the back when they came in.

"Mickey, we need to have a word with you." The taller of the two spoke.

"Yeah, 'bout what?" Mickey really hoped he was just gonna get accused of shoplifting or something but he knew that he wasn't that fucking lucky.

"Yesterday your sister, Mandy, came down and filed a missing persons report on your brothers. While investigating we discovered a witness who says they saw you with Nickey and Joey the night they disappeared." By now Ian had come out of the back and heard what the officers were saying.

Before Mickey could even say anything Ian spoke, "That was the like 13th right?" The officers nodded. "Mick was with me that night."

"What time?"

"I left work early that day, around 6, he went home with me."

"You giving him an alibi?"

"Yes, I am."

"Alright, well if we have anymore questions we'll be back."

After the squad card was out of sight Ian put the be right back sign up and locked the door.

He turned toward Mickey.

"Start talkin' Mick."

Fuck.

"About what?" Mickey attempted to act innocent.

"You know damn well what. I just fucking gave you an alibi and I don't even know what happened. Tell me."

"Before I tell you anything, just know I did it for you."

"You said that before. What'd you do Mickey?"

"I may have uh.. " Mickey trailed off, losing his nerve. He couldn't fucking tell Ian what he did.

"I'm really starting to freak out. What'd you do?"

"Killed Joey and Nickey."

"You..you ki..k..k-killed them?" Ian looked two seconds away from bolting.

"They were gonna kill you. I was protecting you. I wasn't going to let them kill you. I couldn't let them hurt you. I fucking love you." Fuck. He hadn't meant to say that last bit out loud.

"You really did it to protect me?"

"Fuck Gallagher, would I really lie about this? Don't be fucking stupid."

"So what'd you do with the bodies?" Ian was being way to fucking calm about this shit.

"Buried 'em. Gallagher why aren't you freaking the fuck out?"

"Why would I freak out? All you did was protect me. You did what you had to do." Mickey didn't understand why Gallagher was so fucking calm and rational but he certainly wasn't going to push the subject.

Mickey shook his head and shrugged.

"Well now let's just hope those cops don't come back." Ian laughed slightly.

"Yeah." And with that they got back to stocking shelves after Ian took down the sign and unlocked the door.

Mickey knew it was only a matter of time until Ian actually realized what Mickey had done, and he knew that when Ian realized he'd want nothing to do with Mickey anymore.

A week went by and it seemed that the cops were backing off. Seemed as if they were just going to report that the two had left town.

Mickey was relieved to hear that.

He was actually getting away with it. He actually got away with murdering his brothers, to protect Ian.

So far Ian hadn't freaked. All seemed to be-Mickey didn't dare call it prefect but-normal.

And Ian hadn't said anything about Mickey saying, "I love you."

For once everything was going in Mickey's favor.

But how long would it last? That wasn't something Mickey wanted to think about.


	3. They're gonna find 'em

Mickey woke up to someone pounding on the front door. His brain screamed, "Cops!" but Mickey quickly realized it wasn't the cops. It was Ian, Mickey could hear him screaming, "Mick. C'mon Mickey."

He glanced at the clock next to his bed, it was just after eight in the fucking morning.

On his way to the door Mickey noticed that the house was empty.

"What the fuck are you pounding on my damn door for? Shit, Gallagher."

Ian shoved a newspaper in Mickey's face. Mickey grabbed it from him.

"What is this shit?"

"Read it."

Mickey rolled his eyes and muttered, "Too early for this shit."

Ian pushed his way past Mickey and flopped down on the couch, Mickey followed him-paper still in hand.

"Why am I reading this?"

"Just fucking do it Mick. We gotta figure out what to do. They're gonna find 'em."

"What?" Mickey was confused. He figured that Gallagher wasn't gonna fucking tell him, at least not without confusing him more. Mickey looked down at the paper in his hands and started reading.

"Why the fuck do you have me reading about a dog that saved some guy from a fire?"

"Not that jackass. The one below it."

Mickey snorted and looked at the other story.

**Community Center to be built this spring-1017 Grunde Street**

Mickey dropped the paper.

"Now do you understand why I'm freaking out?"

"Shut the fuck up Gallagher." Mickey hadn't meant to be so mean to Ian but he was trying not to panic.

"Fuck." Mickey's word was muttered but he knew Ian had heard him.

"We gotta get you outta town Mick."

"Nah. I'm staying here."

"But they're gonna find-the bodies."

"They can't link me to 'em, you alibi'd me anyway."

"But what about evidence. Finger prints and shit."

"Nah, I made sure I didn't leave any. And they can't try and say there's DNA evidence because I didn't cut myself or anything so there's no blood, and even if there was anything else, spit or whatever it'll be too degraded to test by the time they find 'em. It'll be fine Gallagher, trust me." Mickey knew how to bury a body and not leave any evidence. His brothers had taught him that a long time ago; Mickey wasn't gonna tell Gallagher that though.

Mickey knew he wasn't going to get caught, he knew that he wasn't going to prison-at least not for the murder of Joey or Nickey.

"But Mick they could,"

Mickey interrupted, "No, they can't do anything. I'm safe."

Ian was quiet for a minute, it was an eerie sort of quiet.

"If they do find the bodies and they link you to them then can't they charge me as like an accomplice or something? Since I gave you an alibi."

Mickey hadn't even thought about that, if they did charge Mickey with murder, Ian could get charged to.

Mickey didn't wanna talk about this shit anymore, not right now.

"Go home Ian. We'll both be fine. I promise."

Ian didn't move.

"Fucking go Gallagher, now!" Mickey didn't want to yell at Ian, but he wanted him to get the fuck out. Mickey wanted to be alone.

He wanted to think about this shit alone.

Ian still didn't move.

"Out!" Mickey wasn't giving Ian a choice anymore, he grabbed Ian's arm and yanked him up off the couch and shoved him toward the door.

Mickey knew he wasn't going to get caught, it just _couldn't_ happen.

Mickey wasn't afraid of prison, he'd been to juvie plenty of times. The two weren't exactly the same, but Mickey knew he'd be able to handle himself inside.

But if Mickey got caught, Ian did too; Mickey couldn't let that happen. Ian wouldn't last in prison. The kid may be a fucking beast when it came to his fucking ROTC shit but Ian wouldn't last two days in juvie, let alone a fucking prison.

Ian hadn't done anything wrong, not really. He'd just given Mickey an alibi. Ian really wasn't lying when he said that Mickey had been with him that night, he'd just lied about what time they had been together.

Mickey lit a cigarette and inhaled nearly half of it in one hit as he paced around his bedroom lost in thought.

They could leave the South Side. They could get the fuck out and be safe.

Mickey needed to protect Ian. He couldn't let the kid get turned into someone's prag in prison, he just couldn't.

They could go to New York or some shit. They wouldn't be able to tell anyone where they went though, at least not for a while. Not until they knew for sure that they couldn't get caught.

They could really do it. Mickey could start dealing again and Ian could find a new job where ever they went. They'd be fine.

Mickey really didn't want to leave Mandy but he'd do it. The hardest part would be convincing Ian to go. He knew the kid wouldn't want to leave his family. He knew Ian would want to stay no matter what. But that wasn't an option, not now.  
  
Mickey didn't want to do this over the phone but he didn't think he'd be able to do it face-to-face.

Mickey picked up his cell and dialed Ian's number.

"Hey." Ian sounded out of breath.

"Let's go to New York or some where."

"What?"

"Yeah, c'mon let's move away together."

"What the fuck are you talking about Mickey?"

"I wanna fucking be with you Gallagher." Mickey hadn't meant for it to come out like that.

"Are you high Mick?" Mickey rolled his eyes, and despite Ian not being able to see him Mickey knew that the red head knew he had done it.

"Ehh..not right now. So c'mon let's do it."

"Why?"

"Lay low."

"What?"

"Don't wanna get caught."

"Really? You wanna run from the cops? Just drop everything and everyone and go?"

"Yeah. C'mon Gallagher, you've been bitching about wanting to get the fuck outta here for a long time. Let's fucking do it."

Ian was silent, Mickey could almost picture the gears turning inside Ian's head.

"If we go can we be out?"

"We-what?" Mickey must've heard the kid wrong.

"You heard me Mickey. If we go, can we be out-together."

Mickey really didn't know what to say, he didn't want people knowing he liked taking it up the ass, it really wasn't any of their business. Besides he'd been hiding all his life, he had to. Why change now?

"No."

"Then I'm not going."

"Don't be a fucking dumbass."

"Fuck you. I'm not being a dumbass. If I go with you, I want shit to be different. I want there to be an us for everyone to see."

"Not an option."

"Again, I'm not going."

"C'mon don't fucking do this."

"Don't be such a dick Mickey. You've gotta be sick of fucking hiding, I know I am."

"Actually I'm not. Done it all my life. Why change now?"

"Maybe because you fucking love me." Mickey almost dropped the phone. Mickey'd almost forgot that he told Ian that when the cops first started nosing around. Ian had never mentioned it and now he's trying to fucking use it against Mickey.

"Fuck you Ian."

"It's true though, isn't it? You said it yourself, or was that a lie?"

"Of course it was fucking true. But don't use that shit against me."

"Then don't make me fucking hide."

"Fuck." Ian must've known Mickey wasn't done talking because he said nothing. "Fine, if that's really what you fucking want. If that's what it'll take so I can keep you fucking safe, again. Then fine." Mickey hated giving in.

"Thank you Mickey."

"Whatever. Meet me in the dugout tomorrow after you get off work. We've got some things to discuss."

"See ya there." Mickey hung up the phone before anything else could be said.

Well that was easier than he thought it would be and it went better than he thought it would; Mickey was glad.  
  
Mickey tossed the phone onto the bed and went to grab a beer from the fridge before Terry got home and drank it all. He couldn't wait to fucking get out of Chicago.


	4. Gone, gone, gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title comes from Phillip Phillip's song Gone, Gone, Gone. I was listening to the album when I wrote this chapter. And it does fit.

Richie Guerra woke up around ten, same as every other day. He got out of bed and headed for the bathroom, he was due at work come eleven thirty.

Richie showered, shaved, dressed and ate breakfast. He grabbed his keys on the way out the door.

Richie didn't panic immediately, he just figured maybe he hadn't parked in front of his house the night before. He lookedupup and down the street, his green Ford Focus was no where in sight. That was when Richie began to panic.

He only had one set of keys, so there was no way one of his brothers or friends and taken it as a joke; Someone had stollen his car.

\----

Lloyd Lishman was woken up at six fifty eight by his cell phone.

The screen read, "Ginger" in bold black letters.

It was far to early for a booty call. He answered anyway, his alarm would be going off soon enough anyway.

"Ginger, 's a bit early, don't cha think?"

"I need a favor."

"Anything."

"I need your credit card."

"Just tell me what you want and I'll buy it for you."

"Please." Lloyd could hear desperation in the kid's voice.

"Is something wrong?"

"Yes."

"Tell me and I'll take care of it."

"I can't. Just please do this for me. I don't want to rob a bank or anything."

"Alright, meet me at the hotel in an hour. But you're telling me what this is about."

"Later, yeah. See ya soon." The line went dead before anything more could be said.

Lloyd sighed and set the phone on the night stand. He had an hour to shower, shave and get dressed.

He hurried into the bathroom, his mind racing. What could Ginger possibly need with his credit card?

\----

Mickey had always wanted to get out of Chicago. He'd thought about it billions of times growing up. He'd thought about going to New York or California, sometimes Florida or Colorado.

But now that he was leaving, Mickey didn't have a clue where he wanted to go.

He had no idea what direction he'd drive when he went.

His brother Jamie had lived in Michigan for a while. And Tony had gone and stayed in Ohio for a few months before coming back to Chicago.

Mickey knew he didn't want to go to Michigan or Ohio.

Mickey didn't want to go to New York and risk Ian still wanting to join West Point.

California was too cliché, everyone who ran away went to California, thinking they could become a star. Mickey wasn't that stupid.

\----

They were leaving at four, Mickey had been awake since seven, he couldn't sleep.

No, he wasn't nervous; and even if he was he certainly wouldn't admit it.

Mickey knew the car he shared with Mandy wouldn't make it very far out of town before it broke down as he wasn't that much of an asshole that he would leave his sister without a car.

Mickey knew he needed to get a better car if he and Ian hoped to get _anywhere_.

Mickey had learned how to Hotwire a car when he was nine. Getting a car would be a piece of cake.

Mickey walked a few blocks from his house, the street was empty and there was only one car on the street, it was green and green was Mickey's favorite color.

It took Mickey less than five minutes to get into the car and get it started.

He parked the car in the alley behind te Milkovich house.

He packed what things he wanted to take with him and put them in the car. Then he waited for it to be time to leave.

\----

Ian had packed his things the night before and carefully hidden them from his siblings.

He couldn't sleep, he kept trying to figure out what they were going to do for money.

Mickey had told him not to worry about it, told him that he knew how to get money. He'd been taught credit card fraud when he was little, they'd be fine.

But Ian was worried, he didn't want them to get caught. The entire point of them leaving was so that Mickey wouldn't go to jail for murder, going for credit fraud would completely defeat the purpose.

Around five, Ian has an idea. He'd ask Lloyd. Ian knew it was stupid to even ask. But he didn't know what else to do.

He met Lloyd at the hotel around eight.

Ian wasn't sure what he was going to tell Lloyd as to why he needed his credit card.

He really couldn't lie because when Lloyd started seeing charges out of state he'd cancel the card.

Ian had to tell the truth, at least part of it.

"I'm moving, out of the state. And I don't have any money, and the little I did have I gave to my sister yesterday so she can keep taking care of the kids." Ian paused to let Lloyd voice any objections.

When Lloyd said nothing Ian spoke again, "I promise I'll only use it for a few months. Just until I'm settled and I've got a steady job."

"Why are you leaving Ian?"

"I..uh..I wanna be out and with someone I love. I can't do that here in Chicago."

Ian knew that his excuse wasn't very good but he hoped Lloyd would understand.

\----

Mickey met Ian at the dugout with the car he boosted.

Ian had a couple duffle bags with him and nothing more.

"That's all you're bringing Firecrotch?"

"It's all I could sneak out without anyone noticing."

"Shit Firecrotch. Gonna have to buy you some new shit."

Ian laughed and got into the car, "Gonna have to buy you some clean shit."

Mickey laughed.

"So where we headed?"

"No idea. Just drive Mick."


End file.
